Anger, Ire, and All the Stuff In Between
by iluvbb
Summary: Brash words   Hurt feelings   Twisted meanings   A fight between Eli and Clare.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello people of earth. Haven't written in a while because of school, work, and life. However, I've been having weird dreams. This fanfic being one of them. I'll probably be writing a bit more lately to get my mind off someone. Anyway, enough with the blah blah blahs. Here's the story.

DDDDDDDDDDDDD

Anger, Ire, and All The Stuff In Between

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ire burned with within him. It flickered behind his normally calm demeanor. Eli didn't think it was possible to be this angry with the woman he loved. Clare was just as irate with Eli. The smallest issues they had had with each the last few months had now bubbled up and finally had come to a head.

And to think it all started with a phone call from her mother.

~2 months earlier~

"Clare, honey, you have to let Eli be the man in your relationship." Her mother scolded her through the electronic device.

Clare pinched the bridge of her nose. She had been hearing the same line in different variations since the moment she had started dating him. She wasn't sure what brought it on this time.

"Mom….our relationship is just fine. We're both equal partners within it."

"Just make sure he's stepping up. Oh and dear I've taken the liberty of giving your number to 's lovely son."

Clare's hands flew up in frustration, "What the hell mom! Eli and I have been together for almost three years. Why are you still giving my number out!"

"Clare! Do NOT talk to me like that! I am your mother. I want you to keep your options open."

Clare could feel a vein in her forehead pulsating. Her mother could be so aggravating. She heard the front door squeak open. Her head tilted out of the kitchen, where she stood, to see who was coming in. Eli let the door slam shut.

"Who's on the phone?" He whispered before pecking her on the cheek.

"Mother." She rolled her eyes.

He gave her a knowing face and walked into the bedroom to change.

Much of the drama they were facing had come from her mother giving her cell phone number to a number of random "nice" boys. One of those boys just happened to be Declan Coyne, who ironically, Clare worked with. He had actually turned out to be a good friend. It was nice to have someone to talk to besides Eli, Ali, and Adam.

Eli, however, was uneasy about this newfound friendship. He only knew two definite things about the guy. He was rich and hot, at least according to Ali. He tried not to let it bother him that Clare was friends with him. Adam tried to qualm his concerns when he broached the subject on Friday nights when they had their weekly beer toast to surviving the week.

Their weekly beer toast bothered Clare as much as she didn't want to admit it. True all three of them were of drinking age, Clare did not pick up the bottle herself. She barely tolerated alcohol in the house. She and Eli made the deal that he could store it in the house as long as he never drove drunk which he happily complied with. Eli was never one to drink to excess very often.

All of these issues brought them to the standoff they were facing at the present moment.

"He shouldn't be calling you at 4am!" Eli shouted.

"Oh my god Eli. Really? He needed a ride to his house from the airport since his sister flaked on him again. That's it!"

He shook his head and gave a malicious laugh, "You don't get it. He likes you! It was his way of spending more time with you!"

Clare gave a scream of frustration, "We're just friends!"

"Friends don't look at each other the way he does you."

She sighed, "Nothing's going on between us. It's just nice to be around someone who doesn't drink sometimes."

"You're really throwing that back in my face?" His eyes narrowed.

"You didn't come home last night!" She slapped her palm on the wooden dining room table.

Eli rubbed his face with his hands, "You are unbelievable! I wasn't able to drive so I stayed at Adams. WE made the agreement I wouldn't drink over here remember?"

"You shouldn't have to drink Eli."

"Oh jesus fucking Christ Clare! Go fucking hangout with your nondrinking boyfriend. He obviously can give you what want more than I can!"

If steam could pour from a person's ears, Clare's would've had clouded up the entire house.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Clare called after him as he walked to the front door.

"Anywhere, but here." The door crashed shut behind him.

"Well good! I don't fucking need you!" She shrieked to the empty house.

Clare stood there rooted in her spot, fist balled, and tears welling up in her eyes.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Inspired by the following songs:

Happily Ever After by He Is We

Deadly Game by Theory Of A Deadman

For The First Time by The Script


	2. Oh Sugar

My imagination was running romped so I decided to crank out another chapter for you all tonight. One of my midnight writings.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Oh Sugar

DDDDDDDDDDDD

She rolled over in her bed. Her arms stretching for that warm comfort however, she came up short. Clare tore her eyes open. Still no Eli. She let out a shaky sigh and sat up, crossing her legs. Her tired red eyes scanned the room to find any evidence her lover had been there. Sadly there was none.

As angry as they both were Clare somehow thought Eli would return that night. He hated having her wake up alone. His empty spot on the bed threw Clare for a loop. The longer she stared at the vacant emptiness, the more sadness and anger broiled up inside of her. She whisked away a stray tear that ran down her cheek.

'No more,' She thought, 'will I cry.'

Clare hopped out of bed and busily proceeded on getting to work.

Clare pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. Not wasting a moment to ponder why this was, she tore into the building. Ali was just putting her purse away and getting ready to put her headset on to answer the phone when she noticed Clare flash by.

"Clare? What are you doing here so early?" Ali questioned.

Ali was the receptionist for the entire building, which contained a law firm, a security analyst, an optometrist, and an interior design business which was were Clare worked.

"I'm not early," She snapped at Ali, "I'm right on-" Her voice faltered as she looked at her watch. It was only eight am. She was due at work until ten am.

Ali raised an eyebrow, "Are you ok?"

All the steam Clare had stored to get her through the day, now evaporated. She was left emotionally and physically drained. Ali pushed her into the nearest restroom.

"Spill." She ordered.

Clare closed her eyes tightly, "It's nothing."

"It's obviously not nothing. You're two hours early for work and you look like you've been the mill," She ticked off on her fingers, "Tell me or I'll ask Eli."

"Go ahead," Clare scoffed, "He'll probably say I started it."

"You and Eli got into a fight? Somebody alert the media. The golden couple have had their first fight." Ali rolled her eyes.

Clare made a face, but remained tight-lipped.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. Please just tell me what happened." Ali pleaded with Clare.

Clare opened her mouth, but closed it quickly shaking her head.

"Clare." Ali exclaimed in a serious voice.

She sighed, "Fine. We got into a fight over him drinking and Declan. Are you happy?"

Ali glanced bewildered at her, "That's it?"

"Yes that's it. What else did you want?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe he had hit you or cheated on you by the way you're acting."

Clare cast her eyes downward.

"What else are you not telling me?"

"He," Clare's voice hitched, "left the house yesterday and hasn't been back."

Ali's arms instantly wrapped around her friends shoulders.

A knock on the bathroom door startled the both of them, "Ali? Are you in there? The phones are ringing off the hook." A high-pitched female voice muffled itself through the door.

"I'll be back in a minute." Ali yelled through the door.

Ali turned her attention back to Clare, "Sweetie I have go and earn my keep around here, but I am so here for you. Call me if you want to talk."

Clare nodded and Ali gave her a sympathetic look as she headed back to her desk.

Clare checked herself in the mirror before meandering over to her office. She opened the dark oak door slowly, letting herself in. She was greeted by none other than Declan Coyne. The last person she wanted to see today.

"Ah Miss Edwards. How are you doing on this glorious morning?" He gave a warm grin.

She gave him a half-assed smile, "Hi Declan."

"Now now. Can't let you leave till I get a real smile."

Clare sighed, "Not now Declan."

He gave her a pout, "Pretty please?"

She ran her fingers through her hair in irritation, "Now's really not a good time."

"What's wrong mon chere?"

"Eli thinks you like me."

Declan made a contemplative face, "But I do like you."

"No no. I mean like more than a friend."

He was quiet, refusing to make eye contact.

"Declan? Tell me he's just being jealous."

Still no answer.

"Oh no." Clare whispered, clamping her hands over her mouth.

"Would it really be so bad?"

She could feel her chest caving in. Clare leaned against the closest wall, her right hand covering her eyes.

"Oh sugar."

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Oh look a Darcy moment at the very end. Lol.

Songs that inspired this chapter:

Your Biggest Mistake by Elli Goulding

Should've Listened by Nickelback

Please Don't Go by Mike Posner

Nice Guys by Chester See


	3. Leave A Message At the Tone

Leave A Message At The Tone

DDDDDDD

BAM! Eli's entire vibrated as he hit the floor. A pair of feet shuffled into the room.

"Goddammit Eli! What are you trying to do? Wake the whole apartment building up? You know the walls are paper thin." Adam grumbled sleepily.

Eli scrambled to pick himself off the very hard wood floor, "You think I wanted to fall off your couch?"

"You wouldn't have had to sleep there if you weren't such a green eyed monster." Adam pointed out.

Eli scowled and trudged into the bathroom, ignoring Adam as he yelled to his back, "You know it's true."

Eli locked the door to the bathroom before leaning into the sink. His green orbs eyed his appearance. He looked like shit, he decided. A pounding headache was setting in, more than likely it was from his late night binge. Eli had been horrified that he had walked out on Clare like that, but he couldn't bring himself to get past his pride. He attacked Adams storage of alcohol with a vengeance. He would now have to pay for his merciless act. A wave of nausea rolled through Eli and he proceeded to purge himself to the porcelain god.

"Maybe," He wiped the side of his mouth clean, "Maybe Clare has a point about this drinking thing."

Somehow he made it back to his make shift bed properly titled Adams couch.

"You're gonna have to talk to her soon, you know." Adam placed a bottle of water in hand

"That's if she'll let me." Eli muttered.

"This is Clare we're talking about. Of course she will."

Eli sighed, "I heard her scream at me as soon as I shut the door. She's pissed."

"Then apologize." Adam proclaimed.

"It's not that easy. What if she doesn't ever want to see to me again?"

"Well then pick up the damn phone and call her."

Eli buried his head in the couch's side, moaning inaudible words.

"Don't be a prick. Call her!"

Eli was then pelted by what felt like a metallic brick.

"Fuck you Torres."

"Love you too Goldsworthy." Adam sauntered out of the room.

Eli tossed his cell phone from his left hand to his right hand and then back again. He glanced at the time. Clare would be at work right now. Would she even bother to answer the phone?

On a whim he flipped the phone open and dialed.

~Meanwhile~

Clare stumbled to her car still shaking from the new revelation. She rummaged through her purse for her phone. Sliding it open, she quickly punched in his number.

"Come on Eli. Please answer." She pleaded.

Not even one ring went by before she heard:

_Sorry I can't get to the phone right now. Leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible._

~On the other side of town~

_Hey you've reached Clare. Leave me a short message with your name and number and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible._

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Ironic they would try calling each other at the same time. Lol. Sorry for the short chapter. Hopefully another chapter will be up by tomorrow, but if not then for sure on Sunday.

Songs:

She's So Gone by Lemonade Mouth

All Of The Lights by Kanye West

Headlock by Imogen Heap

In Too Deep by Genesis


	4. The Chase Is On

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

The Chase Is On

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Clare sat motionless in her car, just staring at her phone. She had been in that state for nearly an hour. The sound of heels hitting the concrete at a rapid pace didn't even faze her.

"Clare! Clare what happened? Declan said you ran out of the office." Ali huffed and puffed trying to catch her breath as she reached Clare's door.

"Huh?" Clare gave her a dazed look.

"You've been crying," Ali noted, "Clare-bear tell me what happened."

"Eli was right. About Declan. And now he won't even talk to me." Clare mumbled.

"Oh sweetie. He didn't answer his phone?"

"It went straight to voice mail."

Ali sighed, "Did you leave a message? Maybe he was busy?"

Clare shook her head, "He probably doesn't want to ever see me again."

"You don't know that. I think you're over reacting."

"I think I'm just gonna go." Clare whispered.

"Wait. Where are you going?"

"I don't know."

"What do I tell Holly J when she asks where you are?" Ali shrieked.

"Tell her I'm sick." Clare suggested.

It was true. Clare was feeling sick to her stomach. She felt like she might upchuck at any minute.

"Uh….ok. Feel better?" Ali for once was at a loss for words.

Clare nodded and took off.

~Meanwhile~

"Shit. She's not answering." Eli groaned.

Quickly, he ran to find his jacket and attempt to put on shoes.

"Where you going drunkie?"

"Clare's not answering her phone. I'm going to her office. I need to set things right." Eli nearly tripped over the dining room table as he tried to shove his right foot into his sneaker.

"I don't think so pal. I'll drive."

"Well then hurry the fuck up. I don't have all day." Eli shouted at him.

"Chill your jets Goldsworthy. I'm going as fast as I can."

They were soon in the car and flew along the road….right into traffic.

"Come on! Go faster!" Eli drummed his fingers impatiently against the side of Adams car.

"Dude! I can't make cars move any faster. I seriously doubt they'll listen if I tell them to part the Red Sea so Elijah Goldsworthy can apologize to his girlfriend."

"Hmph!" Eli slumped in his seat angrily.

There wasn't anything to do but sit there in an awkward silence. Sit there for about two hours to be exact. When they finally were able to get into the office building, Eli sprinted in past a flustered Ali.

"Eli!" Ali jumped in surprise.

Adam paused near Ali, "He wants to apologize to Clare."

Ali's eyes went round, "But Clare's not here."

"What? Where is she?" Eli skidded back over.

"She left after Declan admitted that he liked her."

"What? ! I'm going to kill him!" Eli clenched his fists.

"Eli! She tried to call you to apologize!" Ali shouted at him to get his attention.

Eli did a double take, "Huh? When? I tried to call her but she didn't answer."

"Oh my god," Adam slapped his palm to his forehead in annoyance, "You guys called each other at the same time."

"Awww! That's so romantic." Ali crooned.

Eli grabbed Ali's shoulders, "Ali, why would Clare leave?"

"She thought you didn't want to ever talk to her again."

Eli's jaw dropped, "No. Never. Where did she say she was going?"

"She…she didn't say." Ali sputtered.

Eli released Ali and started to pace, "Where would she go? Where would she go?" He repeated over and over again.

"What about…what about that old bookstore on 34th street? She's always finding all sorts of 'good' books there." Ali volunteered.

Adam glanced at Eli.

Eli sighed, "Your guess is as good as mine. Let's start there."

"Wait I'm going with you guys!" Ali hopped over her desk.

"Won't you get in trouble?" Adam paused.

Ali gave a theatrical cough, "I'm sick."

The trio pulled into Clare's favorite bookstore, unaware that a curly auburn haired woman was driving out the side exit onto an empty side street

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

I know. I'm horrible. Again they bypass each other. I think I have a good way to tie everything up for you guys, but you'll have to tune into to see. Hehe.

Songs:

Love Is Wicked by Brick and Lace

No Surprise by Daughtry

Run by Collective Soul

Try by Asher Brook


	5. Stay Just A Little

Stay Just A Little

DDDDDDDDD

Eli burst through the swinging glass door, ignoring the tickling little bell. The door crashing open startled a slightly graying middle aged woman who was standing behind a rather large stack of books.

"Excuse me young man. One does not simply barge through my door! It is rude and improper." The woman scolded him sternly.

Ali and Adam threw themselves inside behind Eli.

"There's more of you? Oh for heaven's sake." The woman slumped into a nearby chair.

The trio glanced at each other, "Have you seen a woman come in here? About an inch taller than me, short curly hair by the name of Clare Edwards?" Ali asked.

"Oh yes. Miss Edwards. Lovely young lady. Polite too. Unlike you three," The woman glared at them, "You've just missed her. The poor creature looked so doleful."

Eli kicked a forlorn chair in the corner, "Damnit."

"Young man! I want you out! This is a place of learning not a boxing ring."

"Let's go!" Eli pushed Ali and grabbed Adam by the back of his shirt, dragging them back to the car.

Eli sighed and pounded the hood of the car.

"Hey man! I know your upset, but there's no need to take it out on my car!" Adam rubbed the spot where Eli had hit it.

"I have to find her." He moaned.

"Try calling her again." Ali commanded.

Eli whipped out his phone, his fingers moving in a blurring fury. After a few moments, he closed his eyes with a sober sigh, "Clare? It's me…Eli. Please…please call me back baby."

"No answer?" Adam asked.

Eli shook his head.

"Well come on. There are a couple more places we can check." Ali pulled Adam to the driver's side door.

Eli stared dejectedly out the passenger window at the many cars driving by. They slowed down at a red light. The shrill voice of Ali caught his attention.

"There's Clare! Clare!" Ali waved her hands frantically at a car in the turn lane to the freeway.

She didn't turn. Eli rolled down his window, "Clare!"

Clare sighed as she pulled up to the stop light. She was preparing to turn onto the freeway to go home.

"I wonder what Eli's doing?" She mumbled out loud.

An obnoxious honking rang through the air. She turned her head in confusion. It wasn't like she could move. It was a red light and she was surrounded by cars on all sides. She blinked several times to register what she was seeing. Ali, Eli and Adam were screaming at the top of their lungs, arms flailing.

Clare rolled down her window, "Eli!"

"Clare! I'm sorry!" Eli shouted.

"What?" Clare could barely hear over the mass of car engines.

Eli pushed his upper body out the window, "I'm sorry!"

The cars in front of Clare moved forward as the light changed.

"Meet me at home!" Clare shouted as she pulled onto the freeway.

"What did she say?" Eli asked wide eyed.

"It sounded like 'meet me'…well I couldn't hear the rest." Ali muttered sadly.

"Gahhh!" Eli screamed, "Fuck. Just take me home."

DDDDD

Sorry for the wait guys. I got another job so that's taking up a lot of my time. Been missing someone too. :/


	6. You And I Both Know

You And I Both Know

DDDDDDDDDDDD

Clare sped into an open parking space in front of their apartment building. She glanced fervently around for him, but the parking lot remained devoid of life. She felt a spasm explode through her lungs. He wasn't here. Eli wasn't here.

Quickly, she whipped open her phone preparing to dial. Clare was momentarily dallied by the flashing screen of her phone. One missed call and one new voicemail. She pulled the phone to ear, eyes flashing for any movement. Clare heard the somber voice of her lover. "Clare? It's me…Eli. Please…please call me back baby."

Faster than you could say Degrassi backwards, she dialed Eli's number. Voicemail. Clare felt her heart cracking into two.

"Eli. I'm so sorry. For everything. I should've listened to you," Clare's waterworks flowed as she sobbed into the piece of technology that had her talking to no one, "I'm home and you're not here. I guess that means you don't want to be here. Or I don't know…"

She slammed her index finger into the end call button. Clare climbed out of the car and sat cross legged on the hood of her car.

She had barely been seated for less than five minutes when her phone buzzed. She answered robotically.

"Hello."

"Oh Clare! Baby I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Eli," Clare breathed, "I finally understand what you're talking about with Declan."

"Don't worry about that now love."

"How can I not?" She cried into the receiver, "He's part of the reason we're in this mess," She sighed and paused for a moment, "He's part of the reason you're not here now and probably aren't coming back."

"What makes you think I'm not coming back Miss Clare Edwards?" Eli's voice seemed louder to Clare.

In fact, it was so close she almost swore he was right there with her.

"What do you mean?" She struggled.

"Turn around."

Clare swiveled around, "Eli!" She dropped her phone.

She hopped off the car and catapulted herself into his arms.

"Eli I'm so sorry I didn't believe you. I should've seen it. All the signs were there."

"No it's not your fault Clare. You're a good person. You see the best in everybody."

Clare scoffed, "That's just being naïve."

"No. It's being you."

She blushed a crimson red.

"I also owe you an apology." Eli hung his head.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about the drinking. I'm going to stop completely. "

"Seems a bit extreme."

"Not if it means keeping you around. I love you Clare. I'd do anything for you." Eli brushed some of her auburn curls behind her ear.

"I love you too. Come back home." She whispered.

"I never left love." He gently placed a kiss on her rosy lips.

DDDDDDDDDDDD

And that was the climatic ending to our story folks. Lol. Hope you enjoyed and I do apologize for the lateness. Stay tuned for other Eclare stories. Another one is in the works as we speak.

Songs that inspired this chapter:

You and I Both by Jason Mraz

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Whatever It Takes by Leona Lewis

Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars

Get It Right by Lea Michelle


End file.
